Cuts Feel Deeper
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: Richard Grayson... He fights, he hurts, he breaks, he cries... He cuts. He cuts himself... [Completed One-Shot; Some Chalant in there.]


**Hey guys! I know; most of you are probably thinking: What?! Why in the name of fluffeh-Walleh-bunnehs is Robby CUTTING himself?! Well. It was just an idea I got from reading a Nightwing comic. **

**Really; in the comic he cried 5 times.. and refused to kiss a girl because her dad is the one who killed his parents... But still; I got a depressed vibe from it; and VOILA! I know, it sucks. But I tried XP**

**Oh; and I was listening the songs 'Echo', 'Numb', 'Shattered', and 'Angel with a shotgun' when I made this xDDDD**

**And JumpRunDuck- Not. A. Frigging. Word. Ducky :P**

* * *

_Cuts feel deeper_

**Gotham City, 3:15 PM**

Bright, glassy drops of tears slid down his pale face, silence always seemed so loud to him.. He could hear the pattering of the swift, cold rain that bestowed before him. He whilst the gleaming razor, clasping his fingers tightly around the edge. Fresh, deep crimson slithery liquid flew from the cuts on his arm, sliding swiftly until it made a vivid puddle beneath his feet.

A simple knock snapped him back to reality. "Master Richard?" A British accent spoke as he wiped his tears. He dropped the blade in a drawer, attempting to hide his dreaded secret. He winced silently as he slid his sleeve over the fresh cut, putting his sunglasses over his shimmering blue eyes. He whisked around, taking a mat from the wrack, and lying it over the crimson puddle. The blade lie motionless, the metal gleaming with the crimson regret. The young raven haired kid felt the tenderness of his wrist, yet ignored it as he opened the door, suppressing a smile.

"Master Richard! Are you alright?" A man, at the age of fifty asked, his accent echoing in the boy's ear. "I'm fine, Alfred. I'm just going to take a shower." Dick complied, closing the door as Alfred handed him a towel, and new clothes. Once the door shut, the depression finally showed back upon his face. He was terrified; terrified how people would look at him, whisper about him.. He didn't want that. He didn't want to loose people who cared for him... He shook his head quickly, shaking the thought from his distant mind.

Richard started undressing, then turned on the steaming water. Before the raven haired boy stepped in, he looked regretfully at the scars that laced over his arms. Some were a pale white, while others were a deep crimson colour. His light blue eyes shimmered with pain; hurt; regret. He shook his head quickly, stepping in the steamed water, the tenderness of his wrist causing him to wince softly. The water streamed against his body, sliding swiftly across his tender arms. The raven haired boy shut off the water, stepping out and drying himself off until the moisture the water projected was completely gone off his body. He redressed quickly, feeling the pain in his wrists... A wince is all it took for him to shut his eyes swiftly, waiting a few moments before returning to his blade. Another knock caused him to drop the blade abruptly, surprise clouding his eyes. He walked over to the door, stuffing the blade in his pocket.

"Dick? Are you okay?" A voice sounded, the softness of it undetectable. It was obviously Bruce Wayne; his adopted father. "Yeah, i'm fine. Why do you ask?" The young boy seethed, lying straight through his teeth. Of course, even the Dark Knight couldn't tell. All his life, living with Bruce has payed off with the lying. "I was just wondering." The Dark Knight replied, eyeing the boy before him cautiously. The Boy Wonder caught where he was eyeing; his wrist. Bruce was looking at Dick's wrist, his own brilliant blue eyes gleaming with fear and worry. "Oh.. Okay. I think i'm going to the cave." The young Robin said carefully, giving off once again another fake smile. His lips felt as if they were numbing; all from the lies he told..

He knew what they'd think; the stares they'd give... He shuddered as he made his way out of the bathroom. He knew they'd find out someday. They all would know of his dreaded secret. He could feel his adopted father's eyes upon him as he reached the staircase, skipping a few steps as he sprinted down them. "Be back by dinner, Master Richard." Alfred called to him from the kitchen, peeking out from the door. He was wearing an apron and washing the dishes. "Okay." The raven haired youngster complied before slamming the door behind him. As the door shut, he looked down. Just standing there blankly on the steps in front of the door, and he already felt like crying..

He decided he needed to get to the cave before Bruce became suspicious. He hopped down the front steps and headed down to the nearest Zeta-Beam; an old telephone booth no one ever used anymore- except himself and Artemis Crock, one of his friends and one of his teammates- but only for Zeta-Beaming to the cave in Happy Harbor. Once the raven approached the telephone booth, he quickly whisked around making sure no one was watching him. Once he clarified no one was, he continued. Dick proceeded inside the olden red telephone booth; shutting the rusted doors behind him.

'**_Reconized; Robin B-0-1_**'

A voice sounded before a blinding flash covered his brilliant blue eyes. Once the blinding flash ended, and was now fading away from his vision, he could clearly hear the sound of a male and female bickering. "Still the same old Arty and Wally." The Boy Wonder muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded inside the cave. Megan and Conner were sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. Megan was talking while Conner was just blankly staring pretending to listen. The thirteen year old raven shifted his gaze to the left of the room, eyeing another raven haired female thirteen year old currently sitting against the wall on her laptop. He turned his head to left to see the blonde archer and the ginger speedster bickering. A small amused chuckle escaped his lips before he disappeared down the hallway; unaware a certain raven haired female was watching him.

Zatanna looked up from her lime green laptop to see her friend, Dick, chuckling slightly before walking down the hallway. She quirked an eyebrow and stood up gently. She set her computer down and stood up. She knew Artemis and Wally were to busy bickering to notice, and Megan and Conner probably were making out so they wouldn't care. She sprinted down the hallway until she reached the corridor she knew belonged to the Boy Wonder and rapped her knuckles very gently against the doorframe. The door remained shut; causing the young raven to start worrying. "Robin?" She called out gently, rapping her knuckles once again against the door.

No answer. The reason behind that is because the Boy Wonder was busy... Busy with his baterangs. He held one tightly in his right hand, pulling it across his scarred flesh. He heard Zatanna's small voice, but decided to ignore it... If he could. He looked at his bloodied baterang, blinking away the sudden tears that swarmed his brilliant blue eyes. _I'm a disappointment... Mom and dad would've liked it if I died.. If I died, they would be celebrating wherever they are... _A tear leaked from his eyes and dripped down his solemn face..

"Robin? Are you okay?" The young teenaged raven called out again from the hallway, fear clouding her eyes. What if something happened to him? She closed her eyes. "You're leaving me no choice.." She murmured as she placed her hands out. She took a deep breath before closing her massive blue eyes.

"!moor s'niboR otni em tropeleT"

The Boy Wonder couldn't even blink before the young magician was standing right in front of him. "Hey Robi-" She immediately stopped talking once she saw what he was doing. "Robin!" Her eyes were wider then anyone ever thought they could be. Dick shut his eyes, knowing that the girl he liked was giving him a disapproving stare...

Zatanna couldn't even bring herself to accept what she was seeing. The boy she liked since she joined the team, slitting his wrist right before her eyes... "Ro-Robin?" She stuttered as she made her way next to the confused pre-teen, looking at his wrists carefully, her eyes widening even more.. Dick shifted his gaze from the bloody slits on his arms to the beautiful concerned girl beside him... "I'm sorry... I-I couldn't take they're stares.." He said hoarsely, dropping the baterang causing it to make a slight _thump_ as it hit the cold floor...

Tears made their way down his pale flesh as he looked at Zatanna, all the "strong" he ever had, withering to pieces right before his weak self. His wrists kept bleeding, the pained memories flooding to his troubled mind... "I just c-couldn't take the pain... the villain's taunting... His stares.. His disapproving stares... the bullying... the pain... I could hold it inside anymore..." He confessed, his weak side unraveling. Zatanna brought her shaky arms around the Boy Wonder, using her free hand to turn his face to hers. "Robin... You can talk to me.. I'm willing to listen.. I promise..." Her eyes shone of truth. The Boy Wonder looked in her eyes, his pained ones meeting her concerned and caring... "I mess up so much Zee..." He murmured, his head dropping down and his eyes shutting.

"Don't say that.. Don't _ever_ say that."


End file.
